The use of thumb ringlets for surgical and hair cutting scissors is known to provide greater comfort, better control and reduced fatigue for surgeons and barbers, respectively. However, these advantages are decreased if the ringlets do not properly fit the user's thumb. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,624 for “Interchangeable Thumb Ringlets For Pivoted Cutting And Grasping Instruments” which issued to Billy H. Brenton and James J. Stagnone on Nov. 28, 1995, interchangeable, flexible thumb ringlets are described for improving the comfort and control of scissors. The flexible ringlets are removably attached to the thumb handle portion of such instruments. In order to change the size of a ringlet, the ringlet must be removed and discarded. A ringlet having the desired size may then be installed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide pivoted cutting instruments having adjustable, articulated thumb ringlets.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth, in part, in the description that follows, and, in part, will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.